


like those mighty salmon that likes to walk

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, M/M, Soulmate AU, alternative universe, junbob, junbobficparty2019, lapslock, this is quite terrible pls dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 08:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17825474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: soulmate au, in which you get to switch bodies with your soulmateoroff desperate pleading, drunk night, bad decisions, roller coaster rides, 6km of running, junhoe might finally found his soulmate





	like those mighty salmon that likes to walk

**Author's Note:**

> this is not edited guys but it is quite terrible lol. shoutout to our JunbobFicParty2019 gc that i never see because im inactive. idek who the members are but i love y’alls

 

he stands frozen in fear, palms sweating, knees shaking, eyes widen in shock, and mouth gaped open. the mic on his hand slightly sliding down from the moisture.

everyone suddenly has gone silent, obviously noticing the distress on his face. then, the murmuring began.

_oh god, how did he end up in this situation?_

he blames his friends for everything.

lets rewind back to the events that leads to this predicament. it all started, on one lonely day.

 

everyone says once you experienced the ‘ _switch_ ’ you’ll see life in a different view. everyone has different experiences, it may be the worst and best experience of their life. it’s a thrill that everyone wants to experience or an experience that lets people close themselves.  


junhoe has never forget the first time he experienced ‘the switch’. the first thing that greeted him was an empty bed, and unfamiliar bedroom. his toys weren’t in place, there was no stuffed toy beside him, his bunny bear was gone. he did the first thing a reasonable person would do, he cried.

in his defense, he was eight years old when it first happened. kids get scared when they wake up in an unfamiliar place, okay? he thought someone might have kidnapped him, but the moment the door opened. A boy, maybe a little older than him, came barging in with the panicked look and hand him a stuffed pooh doll. 

“i’m sorry, i just washed him last night. i won’t take him away again...” the older boy apologized, hugging him tightly. oddly enough, he does feel better. the older took his hand and brought him back outside.

he remembers following the older boy, while the bear was clutched tightly on his chest. he remembers sniffling as the woman coos at how adorable he is. he never said a word, but he remembers feeling safe and overwhelmed.  


the whole house smells like home. the house was decorated with random family pictures, just like his house, the walls were filled with images of the older boy and another boy younger than him.  


he knows the older boy took him out to play at the park. of course, nothing was familiar at the place. the sight was mostly buildings, and frustrated drivers stuck on traffic.  


as a kid, he does not know the phenomena that occurred; he assumed it was one of the random dreams he gets.  


the last thing he remembers from that day is the older taking his hand, ”let’s go home...”

 

that was when he realized, two years after that incident, that it was the ’switch’ his teacher mentioned before.  


koo junhoe was eight years old when he _first met his soulmate’s family, and the last time he met them as well.  
_

he didn’t even catch his name. his epiphany was indeed a tragic day.

 

fast forward to fourteen years later, he’s still regretting not doing anything memorable that day or at least doing something to make him remember his soulmate.  


so, here he is now. he is living in a small apartment with his best friends, an obnoxious ’dad’ who nags at him to focus on his studies, and his ’mom’ that does nothing but talk about his soulmate.  


”so, junnie what do you say?, ” yunhyeong finally asks. the older has been blabbering about the concert tickets hanbin has won on a radio show.  


”why don’t you take your soulmate with you?” he snorts, rolling his eyes as the old whines at him.  


”hanbin is coming. what part of ’he won four tickets’ don’t you understand?” 

”i don’t wanna go. ask jinhwan, and the guy he’s hooking up with now,” he says, and a pillow from the side comes flying at him.

 ”i’m right here, asshole.” jinhwan glares. ”and leave chanwoo out of this, that guy already has his own ticket.”

 he groans at yunhyeong, who keeps tugging at his arm and begging him to come with them. ”it’ll be fun! this is the first concert me, and hanbin will see together...” 

junhoe pretty much tunes out yunhyeong words as the word ’hanbin’ escapes his mouth. he gets it; they’re soulmates, they love each other, they feel a strong bond... blah blah blah

_so what?_

it doesn’t change the fact that junhoe is part of the unfortunate group, who experience ’the switch’ once in their life. he knows he should be grateful because he’d met others who never get to experience the ’switch.’  


but junhoe is a bitter ass man. he really had to experience the first and probably the last ’switch’ at such young age. he wants to curse his past self for being so careless and stupid for not trying to figure out his soulmate’s name atleast.

he tried to hate his younger self, he really did, but he knows it can’t be help that he was a clueless child.

 

junhoe just feels lonely. his last year at university, it’s been five years and he’s still single. he really isn’t the type to look for love, but now that he’s graduating and one step closer to finding a stable job, the sudden feeling of emptiness appeared.

in a flash, he wanted to share the achievement with someone else. to feel the excitement of someone waiting for him as he strides on the stage to receive his diploma, the warm hug his significant will give him on the way down to stage.  


he sighs internally, he really should have listen to jinhwan and look for someone to date. maybe, it was the stress and pressure of his last year that made him feel lonely. he hopes that feeling leaves soon because he still needs to find the best place for his internship.  


“dude,” yunhyeong snaps his fingers, bringing him back to reality. “so? are you coming?” the older pesters.

“fine,” he sighs, yunhyeong cheers, “but in one condition. let’s go out and help me find a date.” 

yunhyeong’s eyes widen at his statement, the silence from the older does not lessen the anxiousness he feels. god, he _really_ has lost his mind.

then, the older started to grin, “wow. i’ve never thought that the koo junhoe will ever ask me for this kind of favour. i should tell your father about!” yunhyeong exclaims.  


“oh shut up, hanbin is not my father,” rolling his eyes, he turns away from yunhyeong trying to hide his redden cheeks. he knows he’s not the type to ask his friends to go out, but did yunhyeong really have to make a big deal out of it?  


yunhyeong giggles enthusiastically and aggressively pull out his phone to dial the number. “jinhwan, you’ll never guess what just happened!”

junhoe rolls his eyes again, and walks back to his room, not wanting to hear his friends gossip about him. he already feels a headache coming through.

 maybe he shouldn’t have asked that. given the position he is in, he knows he can’t take that back, his lonely heart needs company. he’d bee long denying it but seeing his roommates with their soulmate/ ‘hook up’ really made him feel more alone than he is.

_i sound so desperate and lonely right now._

he rolls on his side, pushing his face onto the pillow, he starts to groan out loud. junhoe already regrets the following days that’s about to come.

 

yes, he really did regret the days.

 

everything happened in a blink of an eye. one moment, he was pulling his laptop out and notes to study for his upcoming exams, next thing you know the door on his room opens and a smirking jinhwan barges in.  


his laptop remains open, and his notes are left scattered on his bed. the older drags him out. outside the living room, a smirking yunhyeong stands in front of him, holding up three paper bags.  


”oh _no_ ,” he dreads to see the content inside those bags.

”oh yes, junnie, ” yunhyeong says, and shoves the bags to his chest.  


here he is now, standing against sweaty bodies that keeps pushing onto him. he tries to shove them away, but every one of them is wasted and keeps forcing themselves onto him.  


which much difficulty, five shots, seven hands groping his ass, and a final shove, he finally escapes the crowd. he doesn’t even know whose birthday it is; his friends just told him they were out to find him a boyfriend.  


he takes a seat on the corner, trying to isolate himself. but with no luck, in the next few minutes, people started crowding against him again playing a drinking game.  


since his friends ditched him, he has no choice but to play with strangers.  


”here you go, pretty boy. a strong shot, for a strong man like you, ” the guy beside winks. junhoe feels a shiver down his spine.  


another shot was pass to him again, ”a red coloured drink that I have no idea what's mixed in it for you.”  


feeling a little drunk, he didn’t hesitate on taking the alcohol. to be frank, junhoe does not even know what game they are playing.  


maybe it was the alcohol talking, but once again he finds himself on the dance floor. his body giving in with the music, everything became a blur to him.  


times like these junhoe wishes he can experience the ’switch’ with his soulmate, so he can find someone to blame the next day for the hangover that’s about to come.  


unfortunately, the world hates him and he only experienced the ‘switch’ once in his entire life. 

the thought of his soulmate sullen’s his mood even more. his miserable state forces him to drink more. 

he feels a hand on his waist. he tries to walk away from the guy, but his words comes out as a slur.

 “let me walk you home, _sweetcheeks.”_

 

 

 

_say something dumbass. say something_. he tries to encourage himself.  


but once he opens his mouth, a choked gasp comes out and the murmuring gets louder.  


“is he okay?”

 

“oh no, what happened to him?”

 

“why’d you stop singing?”

 

he takes a deep breath again, bringing the mic closer to his mouth. he tries to think of an excuse of why he’s struggling to continue.

_should he lie?_   


“umm...,” he stutters, “hi.”  


soft giggles echoes around, he tries to smile at them. his eyes roam around the place, searching for someone who can answer all his questions.  


the bright light doesn’t make it easier, but he knows he’s there. he tries again, and his eyes widen.  


_it’s really real._

“oh my god,” he says breathlessly.

 

 

junhoe groans as the sunlight beams on him, it’s shadow forcing him to open his eyes and wakes up. he rolls on his side, reaching for his phone, instead of feeling wooden desk he feels nothing but air. 

opening his eyes slightly, he peeks and is met by a glass table away from him.  


this is not his room.

the realization jolts him awake; he sits up abruptly but groans when he feels a sudden wave of dizziness and the pounding headache coming.  


he hears footsteps approaching him. ”rise and shine, sweetheart. it’s time to reveal the embarrassment you have brought upon yourself.”

looking up, he sees yunhyeong smiling widely at him with a glass on his right hand. the older hands it to him, but the smile on yunhyeong’s face irritates him already.  


junhoe _definitely does not_ want to hear what yunhyeong has to say.

”come have some breakfast at the kitchen, ” the older walks back and stops and turn back around to him. ”maybe put some boxers at least. I don’t want your dick flashing at my food.”  


he chokes on his water, coughing a bit to make him breathe properly.  


”what?!” he shrieks and hears yunhyeong’s delighted laugh all the from the kitchen. lifting the blanket, he sees his bare body before. there is no sign of body marks around him, which means he didn’t accidentally hook up with someone.  


_what did he do last night?_

taking his time to get dressed, he tries to remember what he did last night. he remembers accepting any shot that was pass onto him, and the feeling of being free.  


that’s it, right 

smiling to himself, he exits his room and walks to the kitchen; with clothes intact. feeling confident that he didn’t do anything wrong, he takes a sit in front of hanbin. the other gives a nod and a small wave at him.  


as soon as he sits down the headache has worsen, laying his head on the cool table seems like a great idea.

 

_it wasn’t._

 

the sight he sees is yunhyeong’s back preparing breakfast for him, but the older is humming gleefully much to his liking. additionally, jinhwan is eating his breakfast too calmly for his liking. usually by now those two will bother him.  


the quietness is not helping with his hangover, it genuinely makes him more anxious.  


jinhwan clears his throat as yunhyeong walks up to him and settle down the food beside him. yunhyeong takes the spot beside jinhwan, together those two grins at him. their eyes sparkling with mischievous glint.  


he feels his stomach drop at those smiles, hanbin pats him on the head as a sign on sympathy.  


“jinani, i heard some six foot tall man played strip poker last night, “ yunhyeong starts casually, his eyes focused on him.  


“hmm, heard he threw up on one guy trying to hit on him too,” the oldest elaborate more. 

“jinani, did you hear? i heard he stood up on the table with only his boxers, and shouted for his soulmate to appear,” yunhyeong fakes gasps, and junhoe does not like where this is going. 

the oldest remains quiet for a second, he turns to yunhyeong and grabs him hand. he turns yunhyeong’s hand exposing his white skin. hands softly training around them, “i saw him grab a pen and tried to write on his arm, “ he says softly. “he said ‘i’m writing to my soulmate. i hope he sees my message the next day’. then, cried when his soulmate didn’t reply.”

by now, junhoe is more awake than ever. his hangover is suddenly gone, but the wave of panicked overcomes him.  


_“jinani_ , “ yunhyeong says sweetly, “did you know what those stories have in common?”  


the two oldest grins at him.  


“they’re all junhoe,” hanbin says on the side.  


he groans out loud, hiding his face back on the table. the laughter of his friends echoed throughout the kitchen.  


lifting his head a bit, he turns to glare at hanbin, “i fucking _trusted_ you.”

hanbin shrugs his shoulders, and smirks at him. 

“i hate you all, “ another round of laughter ensues. his head is jumbled up on the possible scenarios he could have done last night.  


of course, he doesn’t remember any of it. 

“junnie, you were so wasted last night.”

 “when we brought you home, you wouldn’t stop crying because you wanted your soulmate to take you home instead of us.i remember you waking up in the middle of the night, and throwing up in the bathroom again,” jinhwan giggles more. “then, you found me and yun cuddling on the couch and screamed at us.”

“apparently, our sight didn’t help with your headache. then, you proceeded to strip on kick us off the couch, so you can sleep on there.”

 forcing another groan down his throat, he turns his head away from them. his cheeks feels on fire, and he knows how red they must be of embarrassment. 

“hey, “ hanbin nudges, “at least you took everyone’s number.”

“what?” he asks. 

“apparently, you took them because you know one of them is gonna be your soulmate,” and the laughter comes back again.  


he stands up, running back to him room not forgetting to yell at them, “you’re all horrible people. 

shouting the door loudly, he takes a deep breath. ruffling his head, now his friends know how much he wants to find his soulmate.

he glances on his arm, looking for the note he wrote. on his left arm, a messy scribble of words that he can identify as his own is there. staring straight back at him, mocking him for his stupid fantasies.

 

_soulmate take me me home. it’s junhoe, your soulmate._

 

junhoe blames all those fanfiction, and his wild imagination for all the terrible things that could have happen to him.  


not everyone can have a happy ending, like those two couple last night who experienced the ‘switch’ and found out they were each other soulmates. he remembers them, it was why he decided to get wasted.

 

after that drunken incident, his friends never seems to stop teasing about it. they even went through his contact list and ‘find’ his soulmate.

unfortunately, everything ended as a failure. they set him up on dates with random people who are soulmate-less, they called everyone on his contact list and asked for a meet-up.

with all the stress over exams and another day of a bad date, a month pass by so quick.  


“i’ll walk you home,” the man offered, his eyes clearly lusting over his body.  


junhoe shakes his head, “no thanks.” with that he walks away. the cold breeze greets him as soon as he walks out of the door.

_another disastrous date._

heaving another disappointed he decides to walk home instead of taking the bus. he needs to clear his head, after all it’s his own fault that the haunt for his soulmate started.

why did he have to be lonely and alone?

spotting a bench nearby, he decides to take a rest. sitting down, he lifts his head up and stare at the stars.

he raises his hand, opening his palm widely, he stares at the sky in between his fingers. imagining that his soulmate will be there one day to hold his hand.

“what am i doing?” he asks himself. taking out the pen from his pocket, he starts to write on his arms again. 

giggling quietly at the writing, “i’ve really lost my mind.”

re-reading the writing again, he can’t but hope that his soulmate can read over what he wrote. unfortunately, he lives in a different dimension. 

 

_1513-0218 text me when you’re close, soulmate :)_

 

he feels his phone buzz. his eyes widen in panic, “did my writing really appear on their body?”

he laughs at the thought, but he can’t help but hope.  


of course he is met with disappointment, it’s just yunhyeong reminding of the concert.

he doesn’t even remember whose concert they are going, but knowing hanbin it’s probably a kpop girl group or a hip hop duo.  


it’s the only thing he’s looking forward too. he’s never a fan of hanbin’s music taste, but it’s the first concert he’s attending, and it’s free.

which is why he finds himself in line for three hours, waiting to get in the venue.

it really was just supposed to be a memorable day for him. his first concert blah blah. 

but suddenly, it’s more than just a memory for him. it’s _a moment_ he surely won’t even _forget._

 

or

 

which is why he finds himself standing on stage, watching the crowd he _was_ part of.  


he’d always assume that he’s one of the unfortunate people. but life can really be a bitch sometimes. 

out of all the places, out of all the times, he just had to experience the switch in the middle of the man’s god damn concert.

 

“im kim jiwon, “ he starts hesitantly. the crowd grows quiet, “i’ll sing you guys a song.” he stays in rush, hoping to hide his nervousness.  


the crowd roars at his unexpected announcement. the background music finally stops, he takes another deep breath, and opens his eyes.

his eyes lands again on the upper section, he can’t see anything. taking a few steps forward, the spotlight follows him. the stage is big, it’s enough for him. and the light is bright enough to confirm his suspicions again.

he turns left, and stops right in front of his friends. well, it’s more like the closest spot to where his friends are sitting.  


“ _for the same mysterious reasons, that salmons rise against the river stream of the own will,_ “ his voice echoes through the auditorium, loud and clear. he raises his right hand and pointed right at him. the girls on that section screams louder, assuming that he notices them.  


but he doesn’t.  


his eyes meets anothers that’s equally as surprised at him.  


in front of him is koo junhoe. _no_. _koo junhoe is standing on stage staring at koo junhoe’s body._

 

_he knows_. he knows he’s looking straight at kim jiwon, the kim jiwon who’s in his body, kim jiwon whose concert he was watching a few minutes ago.

kim jiwon, _his_ soulmate.  


_“since i don’t know, i’ve been walking, walking, and walking on this road,_ ” he finally found his soulmate.

 

_kim jiwon._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so... watchu think? THERES A CHAPTER TWO OKAY? i just dont know how to make this into thoe chaptered thingy. anyways,


End file.
